xmenmutantabilitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ability Absorption
Ability Absorption 'is the ability to steal the abilities of others through physical contact. Overview Ability Absorption allows the user to steal the abilities of others and keep them for oneself. Most users trigger this ability through physical contact. They must make firm physical contact with their target and consciously activate their ability to steal the abilities of others. They do not need skin-to-skin contact for their ability to work, they just need firm physical contact. After they absorb an ability, they gain immediate use out of the ability. They pick up the ability wherever the user left it. For example, if the user had perfect control over it and no weaknesses than the person who absorbed the ability would have perfect control over it and no weaknesses. But if the user had little control over their ability and a lot of weaknesses, then the person who absorbed the ability would have the ability the same way. This ability may or may not cause pain when abilities are being removed. If it does cause pain then the pain will only be temporary and will quickly end after all abilities have been removed For this ability to work, it must be consciously activated, meaning, users cannot accidentally absorb someone's ability by touching them. They must consciously choose to take the ability of another person for their ability to actually work. Variations This ability can be used through other abilities. They are listed here; #Aura Absorption #Ability Mimicry #Absorption Relation to Empathic Mimicry Ability Absorption is the ability to steal the abilities of others and Empathic Mimicry is the ability to mimic the abilities of others without making the original person lose their ability. These abilities do have different effects but they are different versions of the same ability. Ability Absorption is a more developed form of Empathic Mimicry. It is unknown if this ability would evolve from Empathic Mimicry. Known Users *Aggregor *Arthur Petrelli *Cole Turner (''previously) *Kali *Vulcan *Warlocks **Hannah Webster **Jeremy Burns **Rex Buckland **Zile Character Limits Aggregor Arthur Petrelli Arthur was able to permanently remove the abilities of others. He showed great control over this ability as he could choose to not take an ability when he came into contact with an evolved human and he could absorb all of Peter's abilities at once, leaving him powerless. When he removed abilities it seemed to cause pain to the person having the powers removed like when Peter's abilities were being removed he screamed and fell to the floor and Maya began squirming. After stealing the abilities of another being, he gained immediate use and control over the ability as shown when he absorbed Adam's regeneration ability and regenerated his nerve damage seconds later and when he used Electrokinesis almost right after he stole Peter's abilities. Kali Kali never demonstrated this ability but it stated in the Book of Shadows that she uses her powers to usurp the magical powers of other beings. Vulcan Vulcan demonstrated the ability to siphon the powers of others. He demonstrated this when he siphoned Marvel Girl's power of showing past events through telepathic means. It is unknown if his power removal was permanent. Warlocks Warlocks are able to steal the powers of others by stabbing them with an athame. Similar Abilities *Aura Absorption: the ability to absorb the aura's of others, stealing their abilities if they have any. *Ability Mimicry:' the ability to steal the abilities of others after the ability has been used on oneself. *'Absorption:' the ability to absorb the personality, skills, memories of a person for a limited amount of time. If the user absorbs too much, their target will die and they user of Absorption will get their abilities, life-force, personality, memories, and skill forever. *'Empathic Mimicry: the ability to mimic the abilities of others and they get to keep their abilities and the user gets them as well. *Life-Force Absorption:' can be used to steal abilities. *'Ability Containment:''' the ability to remove and hold the powers of others. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Manipulation Abilities